


Waiting for that Final Moment

by Pun



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Episode: s01e07 They Lied, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pun/pseuds/Pun
Summary: Lukas had lied to Philip about one thing. His stomach did hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly after season 1, episode 7: "They Lied." 
> 
> Many thanks to Lenore and no_detective for the beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Lukas had lied to Philip about one thing. His stomach did hurt. It hurt every time he was around Philip, every time he thought of him, even, which was pretty much all the time. Or all the time he wasn't thinking about the murders, which also made him think about Philip and what they'd been doing beforehand so the two were all mixed up, and he had thought that the feeling like there was a hand squeezing his guts was coming from fear.

But the killer was dead, shot in broad daylight, and Lukas didn't have to be afraid anymore. He was safe. Philip was safe, a warm weight against Lukas' side as they listened to music with the comforting smell of hay all around them, but the pain was still there, low in his belly, dull and persistent.  


When Lukas was in kindergarten he'd come home one day with a sore tooth. His mother had explained that this meant he was losing his baby teeth and becoming a big boy. She’d said that he'd be able to put the tooth under his pillow and get a reward from the tooth fairy. When he’d asked how long it was going to hurt, she’d kissed him on the forehead and told him in a soft voice that this would happen many times over the next few years as all of his teeth fell out to be replaced by grown up teeth, and that there would be a little bit of pain each time, but that this was an important part of growing up.

Many times Lukas has tried to remember other conversations he’d had with his mother, but he's never succeeded.

The barn was warm, and Lukas let his eyes drift closed as he rested his forehead against the top of Philip’s head. He focused on the feeling in his stomach as it pulsed similar to the pain of a loose tooth, skirting the edge of pleasure laced through with a shot of anticipation. And like a loose tooth, Lukas couldn’t stop probing at it, experimenting to see how it changed when he laced his fingers with Philip’s or brushed his lips along the top of Philip’s ear.

Rose's floral scent had always tickled Lukas’ nose and made him want to sneeze, but Philip smelled really good, like salt, and musk, and steam heat when it first comes out of a radiator. Lukas inhaled deeply, and when he exhaled Philip tilted his head away, exposing the side of his neck.

Lukas brushed his lips against the soft skin just under Philip’s jaw, and then he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the same spot.

Philip went still for a second, but then he pulled away, saying, “Cut it out. I want to listen to this song.”

Lukas pulled the headphones out of his ears, and twisted around, swinging a leg over so that he was on his knees straddling Philip’s lap. He pulled the earphones from Philip’s ears as well. “We can listen later,” he said, his voice low and rough, like he’d been riding all day on dusty trails.  
He put his hands on Philip's shoulders, gripping hard, and leaned in for a kiss. Philip went still, letting Lukas kiss him, then his warm hands cupped Lukas’ face, urging him forward, deepening the kiss. Lukas inched forward, pushing his tongue further into Philip’s mouth as he slid his hands up Philip's shirt. His fingertips traced the soft skin over the hard planes of Philip's ribs and chest, and then he flattened his left palm against Philip’s heart.

Philip gave a small shudder, he turned his head to the side and made a noise so small but so sharp that it pierced Lukas’ heart like a tiny shard of glass, causing an ache that throbbed in counterpoint to the one in his stomach and made Lukas frantic to get as close to Philip as he could. He dropped his hands back down to grip Philip’s thighs tugging him forward until Philip was completely sprawled out underneath him.

Philip made the noise again and strained up as Lukas lowered himself down on top of him, so that their mouths crashed together, and there was more good pain as Lukas ground down with his hips rocking against Philip and pushing his tongue into his mouth.

The kiss stayed rough and deep, interspersed with gasping, panting breaths. The ache was spreading through Lukas’ whole body, and he tore his mouth away so that he could breathe, needing some distance.

Lukas sat back on his heels and looked down at Philip. His hair was going every which way from Lukas running his fingers through it, and his lips were wet and bruised-looking. Lukas ran his eyes down Philip’s rapidly rising and falling chest, and his gaze got stuck on the unmistakable bulge in Philip’s pants.  
Tentatively, Lukas placed his right hand on Philip’s hip, letting his thumb trace the crease of his inner thigh. Philip spread his legs a little further apart, and Lukas’ heart accelerated another notch as he realized that in a second he was going to touch another dude's dick--Philip’s dick.

Their eyes met. Philip’s were bright and a little unfocused, as Lukas leaned back in and covered Philip's mouth with his own so that when he moved his right hand those critical few inches he swallowed Philip's gasp.

The hard line of Philip's cock pressed into Lukas’ palm as his hips canted upwards. Lukas tried an experimental squeeze, and was rewarded with the most amazing noise he’d ever heard.

Philip’s cock felt hot even through his jeans. When Lukas jacked himself, he wasn’t getting off on the way his own dick felt in his hand, but now he itched to feel slick, soft skin and to make Philip lose control completely.  
Lukas reached for Philip’s fly, undoing the button. As he was about to pull down the zipper Philip’s hands flew to his chest, shoving Lukas backwards so that he landed on his ass, sending up a cloud of dust and hay as Philip scrambled out from under him.

“Dude,” he began to object, but he was cut off by the sound of Gabe’s voice.

“Boys!” he was calling out to them, his voice close. A second later, he strode into the barn. “Boys, it’s time for Lukas to go home. I’ll give you a ride.” His voice was a little breathy like he’d been running.

Lukas’ whole face got hot, and he moved his hands into his lap, trying to hide his hard on. He waited for Philip to say something, but he didn’t. He was looking down at his hands, not meeting Lukas’ eyes.

Lukas turned to look at Gabe. “Um, you don’t have to give me a ride,” he said. “I rode my bike here.”

“It’s dark, and it’s late. I’m going to drive you,” Gabe said. He sounded kind of angry, like maybe he suspected what they’d been doing. Philip’s hair was a total mess, and they were both breathing pretty rapidly. At least Philip’s shirt covered the undone button of his jeans.

“Five minutes,” Gabe said. He turned and walked out of the barn.

Philip stood up. There was a flash of skin as he lifted his shirt and buttoned his fly. “Come on, I guess you’ve gotta go,” he said.

Lukas looked around for a few more seconds and stood up slowly. He rubbed the hay that had stuck to his hands off on his jeans and tugged his shirt down before grabbing his bike and wheeling it out of the barn. Gabe must have gone back up to the house because the yard was empty and still. There had been a dog barking before, but he’d stopped. Lukas wondered whose it was.  
If Gabe had walked in even a second later, there would have been no disguising what they’d been doing. He may have even figured it out already. “Do you think Gabe knows?” Lukas whispered when he caught up with Philip.

Philip only shrugged.

“Helen kept asking me what I was doing at the cabin. Maybe she figured it out and said something to him.”

Philip shook his head. “If she knew I was there with you, she’d be giving me the third degree right now.”  
“Yeah, that’s true.”

There was a piece of straw in Philip’s hair. Lukas reached over and plucked it out.

Philip flashed a smile that set off an answering flare in Lukas’ stomach.

“Look, if you think he won’t tell anyone, you can tell Gabe, if you want,” Lukas blurted out. Philip didn’t say anything so he added, “You know, about us.”

Philip halted in his tracks and turned to look at Lukas. “Really? That wouldn’t freak you out?”

Lukas swallowed. “Nah,” he said. “You could just tell him, I don’t know, like, whatever you told your mom.”

Philip’s shoulders hunched inwards like he’d been hit, and Lukas felt guilty for mentioning his mom.  
Philip kicked at the ground. If the bike wasn’t between them, Lukas might have tried to take his hand. “I mostly just told her your name. She guessed the rest.”

“Oh.” Gabe definitely already knew Lukas’ name.

Philip resumed walking toward the truck. Lucas spotted Helen and Gabe talking on the porch. Helen had her hands on her hips like she was pissed off as usual.

“Well, you could just say you’re my boyfriend,” Lukas said.

Philip stopped short again. He turned and looked at the house, then back at Lukas, right in his eyes. “I am your boyfriend? When did that happen exactly?”

Philip sounded like he did when he’d accused Lukas of lying all the time which Lukas did not get at all. “What do you mean?”  
“Don’t you normally have to ask someone to go out with you? You asked Rose, didn’t you?”

“Sorta.” Actually, he’d asked Rose to the sophomore dance, and then everyone had pretty much assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend from there, so he’d gone along with it. But he didn’t want to talk about Rose.

Philip kept standing there like he was waiting for Lukas to say something more, so finally he said, “Fine. Will you--” a lump rose in his throat. The pain in his stomach was intensifying, feeling more like a punch to the guts than the pleasant ache from earlier. Lukas shouldn’t have said the boyfriend thing. “This is stupid.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It is.” Philip turned on his heel and walked the remaining few feet to the truck.  
Lukas gripped the handles of his bike a little tighter. The rubber, pocked and pitted with wear was rough under his fingers. Gabe wasn’t his father. There was nothing stopping him from hopping on and riding away. He looked over his shoulder at the gate to the road, but when he turned back Gabe was coming down the porch steps, and Helen was still standing there looking like she was checking to make sure her orders were carried out.

The line of her silhouette was broken by the gun holster on her hip, and a shiver ran down Lukas’ spine.

“You ready?” Gabe asked Lukas when he reached them.

“Yeah, just let me load my bike.”

“I’ll give you a hand,” Gabe offered.  
“No!” Lukas said quickly and too loudly. "Um, I mean, Philip will help me."

He walked around to the back of the truck. and for a second he thought that Philip wasn't going to follow him, but then he did.

Lukas didn’t really need help with the bike, but Philip hopped up into the back of the truck and so Lukas lifted it up to him.

He extended his hand to Philip who took it before jumping down. Even once Philip was on the ground Lukas didn’t let go, and his stomach twisted a little tighter. He pulled to draw Philip closer to him and whispered, "You were right. I did lie."

Philip jerked his hand free and took a step back. “So you didn’t break up with Rose,” he said.  
“What? No!” Lukas said too loudly, and then, whispering he said, “No, not that. I lied about my stomach. It does hurt. It hurts all the time. Every time I see you. Or think about you. Every time I, um, yeah.” He had been going to say “Every time I touch you,” but that would sound too weird.

Shadows obscured most of Philip’s face, but Lukas could see his posture change into something less like he was preparing to run. He took a half a step forward, angling his body toward Lukas. “Oh yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah. It’s killing me right now.”

“Mine too,” Philip said softly, almost like he was talking to himself.

A moment passed where he could hear Philip breathe in and out, once, twice, and then Philip looked up at him and said, “Lukas, will you be my boyfriend?”  
The ache flared sharp and intense like a firework had gone off in Lukas’ belly, but then it subsided to something warmer and gentler.

Lukas nodded, and then he licked his lips and said it out loud: “Yes.”

Philip darted in and kissed him, fast, but firm and so warm.

Lukas licked his lips again and laughed even though nothing was funny. Gabe might have seen them, and he could say something to Lukas’ dad. Even if he hadn’t, Lukas had been acting weird enough already it wouldn’t take much for Gabe or Helen or anyone to put it all together.

But at that moment, even in the dark he could see Philip’s eyes sparkling, and his lips were still tingling, and that warm feeling was spreading out from his stomach up to his heart and outwards to the tips of his fingers and toes.

Most of the pain was gone. There was just enough left to feel good. Enough to let Lukas know there’d be a reward at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from "Bizarre Love Triangle." I had this Frente! cover of it on a lot while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ1c9ErCn7w


End file.
